Roar Demon and Gentle Dove
by Loyal Lady Pisces
Summary: Before his fight with Gao, Genma Todoroki reunites with an old friend he hadn't seen in years, reigniting feelings deep within he thought were gone forever. Cover art by the talented stormy003!
1. She's a Kitty!

_Author's note: To keep this story as believable as possible I'm keeping Genma and Okara's relationship as behind the scenes as possible so as not to disrupt the canon flow of the anime as this starts during the later parts of the ABC arc in later chapters._

_Future Card Buddy Fight and it's characters are (c) to Bushiroad_

_Okara Ayane and other OC's are (c) to Myself._

* * *

The dawning of a new day let it presence be known as the first few rays of a slowly waking sun cast it's golden light over the still slumbering city landscape. The sweet morning breeze of an on coming summer drifted down and found it's way into the quiet suburbs of the Cho Tokyo 3rd block, wasting no time in rushing into a small home's open upstairs window. The bedroom was still dim as the morn was stealthily creeping it's way in, a bedside digital clock glaring 6:30 am before squawking out a loud buzzing alarm giving the invading day away.

"Murrr...stupid clock." A small yet gruff voice grumbled as a tan skinned hand slapped the device into submission as it rattled from the blow before falling silent again.

"Genma Todoroki!," A middle aged female voice called loudly from somewhere in the home's lower level. "Are you still in bed? It's almost 7:00, you are going to be late for school!"

"Aw Mom, it's almost summer vacation!" The young 4th grader whined as he pulled the blankets up over his head. Genma was so not a morning person and the hot sunlight that had now lit up his bedroom with it's full power didn't help his mood any. "What is one missed day?"

"Don't give me that old line young man, summer vacation is not for another month and you are keeping your friend waiting." The voice retorted in a tone that ended any further argument in it's tracks.

"Oh, okay Mom!" Genma said in a both cheerful yet sulky manner as he hated to have to drag himself out his cool and cozy bed.

Ambling over to the messy dresser near his bedroom door with sleep still trying to maintain a strangle hold on his eyelids, the boy rooted through the drawers in his typical hap hazard manner until he found his favourite shirt and cap. Standing in front of his full length mirror beside it Genma ran his fingers through his thick wild looking dark hair until it was adjusted to his liking. His best friend once said his hair made him look like a cute little lion which Genma firmly told her never to repeat to anyone as a soft knocking on his door was heard.

"Gen are you done in there yet? May I come in?" A much younger female voice asked as Genma was rummaging around with hurried vigour, grumbling under his breath as to where his mother had put his shorts and clean underwear.

"No Okara I am so not ready, so don't you dare come in!" Genma shouted back as he began to search at double speed now, fortune soon smiling upon him as he found his underwear a least.

"Oh come on, there is nothing on you I haven't seen when you tried to boycott pants." The girl giggled in a teasing manner.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you Okara?" Genma said through clenched teeth as he hopped about on one foot trying to get his opposite though his newly found shorts left leg. "All because I lost your dumb bet."

The bet in question being a race to see who was the fastest getting from school to the local ice cream stand that set up shop every year on the street corner a half mile down the road. The loser had to obey the one wish of the winner, the boy and his stubborn pride was not one to turn down a challenge but had he known what Okara's wish was going to be he would have swallowed it and would not have gone through with it.

"Oh come on Gen, it was funny and it's not like anyone saw you anyways." Okara answered still giggling away at the memory of the event.

"Yeah right, funny for you maybe!" Genma huffed back, though Okara was right about that last part for as silly and weird as she could be at times she wasn't mean. Making sure that everyone at her house were gone before making him protest the evils of all things pant like, with no witnesses her friend would leave with his dignity some what intact. The 10 minute display ended up being kind of funny for both of them the boy had to admit and true to her word Okara never breathed a word about what happened to anyone afterwards.

After finishing getting his shorts on and straightening his now tussled shirt Genma opened his bedroom door to the cheerful smiling face behind it. Okara Ayane was dressed in her usual attire of her favourite pink Hello Kitty t-shirt and blue jeans with a waving Hello Kitty winking a heart on the right back pocket, her soft brown hair was done up in a short pony tail with a little jeweled cat scrunchie Genma got her for her birthday last week. Kari ate, slept and breathed all things that purred and chased mice he remembered. Though embarrassing as it was to stand at the checkout of one of the local mall's many gift shops holding that hot pink kitty scrunchie, seeing her golden brown eyes lit up with joy the moment she opened his gift made it all worth it in the end.

"Okay you two we'd best be off, I don't want you running late for your studies and I have errands to run." Mrs. Todoroki smiled at the children as she handed her son his lunch and ushered them out the door and into the car.

Opening the door Genma helped Okara into the back seat and passed her his lunch and book bag before getting in behind her, buckling her seat belt before doing his own.

"It's okay Gen, you don't have to do that every time you know." She smiled at him. "I wasn't going to forget."

"You're my friend Kari, it's my job to make sure you're safe." Genma said firmly as they pulled out of the driveway and headed of toward the Aibo Academy.

It was nearing 8:00 when their small blue mini van pulled up in front of the school grounds, the sun nearing it's peak as the building blazed white against the skyline. Countless other students of different ages and grades were already waving good bye to parent and guardian alike as the two children got out of the vehicle, waving good bye to Genma's mother as the pair headed inside behind the other 4th graders up the escalator.

"We'd better hurry Gen, Miss Haru is back from being sick all last week and I want to see her!" Okara said eagerly tugging on her friend's arm as he finished putting his books in his locker.

"Okay okay! We're go-ING!" Genma yipped as he was yanked almost off his feet, not blaming her for her excitement as he was pulled along behind her to the classroom.

Not only was Miss Haru really pretty but she was very understanding and kind, even going so far as to making cupcakes on each of her students birthdays. Always taking time out of her day to help those who were struggling in their lessons, when she was gone with the flu for a week all of her students were sad and very worried about her. Sending many get well cards and drawings in the hopes she would get better and come back as soon as possible. When Okara saw her standing outside the classroom door she let out a squeal of delight and ran right over to hug her.

"Miss Haru! Miss Haru! I'm so happy you're okay!" The young girl said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm happy to see both of you Okara." Miss Haru smiled warmly as Genma lightly tugged his cap and nodded in acknowledgement. He couldn't explain it but just seeing Kari so over joyed like she was now made the boy feel very warm inside, her smile and energy...he didn't know but it just made him feel like he was glowing inside. Very strange indeed.

The small group headed inside as students cheered and clapped their favourite teacher's return, as Genma and Okara took their usual spots near the back of the classroom Miss Haru stood before them all and bowed. Trying her best not to become too emotional in front of her students, yet the sight of their smiling faces made her eyes water a little.

"Thank you all for your thoughts, prayers and wonderful cards." She began lightly brushing a few of her deep navy locks away from her eyes. "I have missed all of you and am so happy to be back."

"We're happy to have you back Miss Haru." A young blond haired girl named Rika said from the front row.

"Inspiered by some of the art work you sent me I thought of a fun project for Creative Writing, what would you all think about the idea of writing your own illustrated story book? It can be about what ever each one of you agree on with your study partner."

"Can we have Buddy Fight monsters in them?" Asked a boy named Katsu with a raise of his hand.

"Of course, in fact you could have this monster in your story for example." Miss Haru replied as she turned on the classroom flat screen and brought up the card artwork of a monster by the name of Fortune Dragon, Forbolka.

The moment Okara saw that card Genma was sure she would have flown right through the roof of the school, spun around the moon three times and a half twist around the sun for good measure.

"Her! Her! We have to have her in our story Genma!" The girl said barely able to contain her excitement as she patted his arm like crazy.

Genma sighed as he pulled his cap over his eyes a little. "Don't you think you are overreacting Kari?"

"Can we have the cute kitty in our story Miss Haru?" Okara asked again making sure to raise her hand.

"She's not a kitty, she's a Dragon Lord." Katsu said looking back at her with a cocky smirk.

"Dragon Lord?!" Okara exclaimed in complete disbelief. "She's a kitty not a dragon, in fact she couldn't look any more less like a dragon than I do!"

Katsu just shrugged and simply said "Well like it or not she is a Dragon Lord, that's what her card says so that's what she is."

"Okay settle down you two." Miss Haru said with a slow wave of her hand. "Okara, it's your project so if you want to write about Forbolka as a kitty then you are free to do so."

"Yessss!" Okara cheered throwing her hands in the air in triumph as Katsu just groaned and clunked his head on his desk.

"Next we have a pretty interesting one, it is said that only the strongest leaders of the Seifukai can wield this creature's immense powers." Said the teacher as she changed to the next card over.

Now it was Genma's turn to stand up and take notice as the classroom began to hum with the excited voices of the other students as the image of a great red dragon with a crown of gold horns on it's head appeared on the screen. Completely spellbound Genma listened as Miss Haru said that this great creature's name was Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger. It is not known as to how this rare and powerful card came into the Seifukai's famous Koryuken deck only that it had been there for many years and the real reason maybe a tightly guarded secret or forgotten over time, but Miss Haru did mention that Seiger was said to have two more powerful forms but those Buddy Fighters who when up against him usually never lasted long enough to discover them.

"Oh man that is the most totally amazing monster ever!" Genma exclaimed as his red brown eyes glittering in awe. "Kari we are going to have HIM in our story and ours will be the best in the whole class!"

"Whoooo's over reacting now? Hmmm?" Okara asked cocking one eye, the tone of her voice making him wince and blush a little.

The teacher settled the class down and told them to get together with their study buddy to brain storm plot ideas and write up the out line to show her afterwards, Genma was glad that his friend would cover the art portion of the project as he couldn't even draw a stick man properly but was eager to get down to business with the plot part. Okara already had her notebook out and was jotting down some ideas, she suggested that being an Emperor, Sieger would rule over a great country with his faithful attendant Forbolka by her Excellency's side.

"That's a good idea Kari," Genma said with a smile. "He would fight in many great battles and be super rich!"

"How could Duel Sieger get rich?" Okara asked, a little confused.

"He's an Emporer silly, they always have lots of money and cause Forbolka is the Fortune Dragon...er Kitty she can help him keep track of it all." He answered putting his fists on his hips and puffing his chest out.

"Uhhh right, I guess when you put it that way it makes sense." She said still sounding unsure but knew that they would come up with a great story together.

The morning faded into a bright and cloudless noon as the two friends when outside to have their lunch and talk about the story that would wow the masses, during that time Okara started sketching some illustrations for the book. Most of the other students at Aibo used the lunch break to practice Buddy Fights, trade cards or just get advice from veteran players on how to build better decks. Okara never really had much of an interest in the whole Buddy Fighting part, much of what she did know was what she had over heard from other students or from Genma. At first she was afraid that if he found out how she really felt he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore, those fears being completely unfounded as she remembered him telling her one Saturday afternoon at his home.

"_That's okay Kari, I would never stop being your friend over that and I would never ask you to be a part of something you're not comfortable with. If you do decide to become a Buddy Fighter I hope you will let me train you."_

"_That would be wonderful Gen, but until then would it be okay if I were just friends with a Monster instead?"_

"_Sure, there is no rule against that!"_

Smiling at that thought she finished a rough draft for the cover of their book, it was a scene of Sieger wearing a cape looking over a vast city with Forbolka holding a book in her paws. Even though it was a rough drawing Gen was very impressed with it.

"Wow this is so great Kari," He said with growing enthusiasm as he handed the art pad back to her. "Your art is the best!"

"It's only a sketch Gen," She smiled but still blushed at the compliment. "Sieger is going to be a real challenge to draw. I only hope I can make this good enough for our book."

"You will make it good Kari, I know you can. Besides has your art's biggest fan ever been wrong before?" Genma asked as he got up from his side of the lunch bench to sit down beside her.

"Well...there was that one time last Friday when you.." She started to say but was quickly cut off.

"Oh Kari I'm being serious!" Genma shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"I know I'm only joking!" Okara laughed at her friend's pouting expression.

Genma found he could never stay annoyed or even be mad at her, when she looked over into his eyes with that smile and golden brown eyes so filled with kindness like she was now that heat started to build up in his chest again. He just couldn't figure it out...so weird and when he sat so close to her the heat became an intense burning in his chest and his heart began to race uncontrollably...was it something he ate? Maybe.

"Genma! Hey you still there?" A sudden shout snapped him back to the land of the living as Okara looked at him with concern. "You looked really out of it for a moment there. Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh great!" He said with a huge smile before standing up out of his seat. "Just thinking about great our book's going to be when it's done!"

"Sure." She agreed but still didn't believe he was as "great" as he said he was.

When the ending school bell rang all of the children ran from the building as the cool evening air filled with the sounds of their many voices as cars and buses slowly filled to return them home for another day. The two friends Genma and Okara walked together as they always had many times before towards his mother's mini van, chatting and laughing away as Genma pulled open the door to let her in first.

"How was your day you two?" Mrs Todoroki asked as the kids settled in their seats.

"Great Mom!" Her son answered with a grin. "Kari and I are going to write the greatest story ever about Emperor Duel Sieger for our creative writing project."

"Co-starring his faithful attendant Forbolka the Fortune Kitty I might add!" Okara chimed in.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, I hope to get to read it myself when it's done." Mrs Todoroki smiled warmly as they drove off down the late afternoon street with the sky over head fading to water colour pink and golden blue.


	2. The Kindess of Strangers

_AN: I have fixed it so you don't need a account to review this fic for reader convenience, please enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanks to june2021 for the kind review.  
_

Mia Todoroki sat at the kitchen table enjoying her usual cup of black tea and egg on toast, being an early riser she enjoyed to just relax in her robe and slippers taking in the peace of the dawning day. The kitchen clock read 6:00 am as the sun's rays cast golden curtains in through the sink window, taking another sip of her tea Mia leafed casually through the morning paper. Mostly the usual headlines proclaiming how chaotic the world was once again, drab business reports on the constant rise and fall of the markets with those willing to blame but never to do much other than the latter.

Flopping the newspaper back down on the table Mia wondered why she ever bought it anymore in the first place.

"_Force of habit I suppose."_ She thought quietly, taking another slow sip of her drink.

The tranquillity of her musing was suddenly shaken however as the sound of thunderous pounding was heard from upstairs, Mia grinned as she could read those sounds like a book.

"The Saturday Genma Express is prepping to leave the station." She chuckled warmly under her breath as if right on cue her son came down the stairs and hurried into the kitchen to grab his breakfast.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Genma?" Mia asked as he quickly wolfed down the toast and egg she had set out for him.

"Can't talk Mom, I'm meeting Kari at her house. We are going ride our bikes to the park today!" The boy said through rapid chewing. "We're going to talk more about our book and I wanna see if she finished the cover yet."

"Just once I would like to see you try to manage this kind of behaviour on a school day." Mia sighed as she took another sip of her tea, only to look up again and find her son was nowhere to be seen and his helmet gone from it's hook by the front door.

Getting up quickly Mia when out onto the front step to see her son getting his bike out of the garage and hopping on.

"You be careful Genma and I want you home by 5, do you understand?" She called after him as he sped off.

"I will Mom, don't worry." The boy called back over his shoulder, the laps in attention to what was in front of him caused him to nearly crash into the postal worker making his daily morning rounds but swerved and missed him in the nick of time.

"Sorry!" Genma called to the flusterd mail carrier as he vanished down the street, his mother sighed shaking her head as she turned and went back into the house.

Trees and homes whizzed by in blurs of green and white as the boy turned right at the end of his street, his long dark hair flying behind him like a banner. With his friend's house only a 10 minute bike ride away and the park another they would have the place to themselves in these early hours. Before Okara was dropped off at home last night she told Genma that she would start on the colouring of their book's cover and should have it done this morning. She asked if they could go to the park early to discuss the story in private as she had thought up some more ideas and made another drawing to show him, just the thought of it made him peddle even faster than before as Okara's house came into view.

It was a two story house with a dark blue roof and a two door garage, Mrs. Ayane's flower beds were already full of the new flowers she had bought this year, splashes of pink, orange, blue and yellow seemed to look all the more intense against the home's brilliant white walls. His smile growing wider as he saw Okara already mounted on her purple bike with the Hello Kitty basket already packed up, faithfully waiting for him as she always did. Her parents soon came out of the house dressed in thier business suits, they worked in the city until late at night so it was not unusual for Kari to go home with Genma as they were friends with his mother and she was more than happy to watch their daughter until their return.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Ayane." The boy smiled politely as Mr. Ayane waved hello to him before getting into to the driver's side door of the family's small emerald green SUV and turned on the ignition, the vehicle rumbling to life as Mrs. Ayane handed Okara some lunch to take with her.

"Good morning to you too dear." Her mother replied kindly after kissing her daughter goodbye for the day. "Now Kari, you have our personal work numbers on your cell right?" She asked her little girl who nodded and held it up high.

"You bet Mommy!" Okara said proudly. "And if there is an emergency to call 911. I remember!"

"You don't have to worry Mrs. Ayane, Kari is safe with me and I won't let anything happen to her!" Genma spoke up putting his fist to his chest.

"I should know better than to worry when Okara has a friend like you. Well I have to run but be careful both of you and have fun." Mrs. Ayane smiled as she hurried over to the passenger door and got in.

Waving goodbye the two children watched as her parents drove off down the street before getting on to their bikes and heading off to the park.

When they reached Shio Nature Park the sounds of song birds started to fill the air, the scent of the morning dew on the grass made everything smell so fresh and new. A slight breeze rustled through the trees making them seem to sparkle like gems in the early light. The jungle gym was surrounded by a vast lawn to the north end and a large sheltered picnic area just south of it. Setting their bikes up in the picnic area Okara quickly unpacked her basket, laying out a small blanket on one of the largest tables.

"Come on Kari, don't keep me in suspense! Where is this new drawing you wanted to show me?" Genma urged as he looked over her shoulder trying to sneak a peek as she finished setting up.

"Okay just give me a minute...TA DA!" Okara spun around to face him holding an 8×10 piece of drawing paper, draw in pencil crayon was Duel Sieger blasting an ominous looking shadow monster with a stream of crimson flame from his mouth. Forbolka also attacking with a golden energy beam from hers.

"WOW!" The boy's eyes went wide with amazement. "That is so cool, the picture is going to look great in our book!"

"I know right, plus I did some research online and found out that Fo-fo's special power is called Stardust Breath! Ooooh that makes her sound even cuter!" Okara squealed with delight.

"Fo-fo?" Genma frowned while scratching the back of his head. "Uh well...let's get started writing it."

"Oh yeah good idea, sometimes I get so caught up in my drawing that I almost forgot." She agreed as they both settled down to start.

Being handed some paper from Okara, Genma settled down beside her to start writing with renewed endeavour. The morning slowly nearing it's end as the sounds of laughter and excited chatter filled the peaceful scene, the two children weaving their tale of the great Lord Sieger with his faithful attendant Forbolka locked in a great struggle against the Shadow Tyrant. An evil, twisted being who took pleasure in breaking the wills of the weak and it was up to Forbloka and her Excellency to rid their homeland of this monster's oppression and cruelty. When noon finally came the lunch box soon found itself opened and all of it's delightful treats shared and enjoyed. Genma indulging in the heavenly cherry cake that Kari had saved from her dessert last night just for him, after their meal Okara began to collect up their story pages and pack them up back into her bike basket.

"That's enough school work for now, wanna go play on the swings with me Gen?" She smiled at him taking his hand.

The second her finger tips touched his Genma felt that familiar warmth again, only this time rushing up into his young face causing his cheeks to flush a little. He only hoped against hope that Kari didn't notice, he would be so embarrassed.

"S...sure." He managed to say, hating the way that came out but it would have to do for now.

"Awwww isn't this adawable, Gennie and Cat Brat are in wuv!" A snide and grating male voice cut the air like a knife, startling the two children and almost making them jump out of their skin.

A tall lanky boy was standing behind them with his hands in the pockets of his baggy torn jeans, he was wear an over sized grey hoodie with a stylized black dragon on it. His blueish black hair was cut short that seemed to only make his beady brown eyes even smaller than they were. Genma growled in recognition as he squeezed his friend's hand and pulled her closer, it was Zuko, a 5th grader from Aibo who was usually in detention most of the time. From what he heard Zuko was expelled from his old school for using his former buddy monster Extreme Sword Dragon to attack other students, not in Buddy Fights but out of a sheer twisted thrill of seeing their terrified faces as a result. His core gadget and deck were taken away and he was banned from the game as a result by the Buddy Card Office, which only seemed to make his behaviour and infamously short temper worse as time when on.

"First of all," Okara said stepping forward to stand up for them both. "those names were lame the first time you said them and they are still lame now which makes you the lamest of all. But what can you expect from someone who failed the 5th grade TWICE!"

"YOU STINKING LITTLE RAT! YOU WON'T THINK SO AFTER I HAVE BEATEN THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!" Zuko snarled, his small face twisting into one of pure malice and rage as his fist came rushing towards her.

The punch was stopped short as Genma had a crushing grip their attacker's wrist, leaping behind Zuko he twisted the boy's arm violently behind him. Placing his foot on Zuko's lower back Genma shoved him down while still maintain a tight hold on his wrist, pulling the limb straight up in the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Genma growled back, his maroon eyes blazing with an intense flame.

"OW! OW! DAMN IT!, LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Zuko shrieked, his grating voice reaching a fevered pitch as he struggled in vain against the 4th grader's fierce hold.

"Kari get out of here!" Genma told her urgently as sweat was starting to bead on his forehead.

"What about you? I can't just leave-" She started but her friend quickly cut her off.

"Just GO! I'll catch up with you!" He shouted as he was starting to have more and more trouble keeping the struggling and cussing Zuko under control.

Okara obeyed without another word and jumped on her bike near by and swiftly peddled off. With his friend safely away Genma shoved the bully aside who was still swearing up a storm from his now pulled shoulder muscle. Mounting his own bike Genma sped off in the direction he saw her go down, a small jogging trail that lead away from the playground. Speeding up to close the gap between them he rushed down the trail that wove into some trees, looking far ahead he saw Okara waiting for him. So happy as he was to see her that he did not notice the large tree root sticking up in the middle of the trail, the following moments locking Okara in terrified suspense. His front tire hit the root hard causing the bike's front end to leap up, a startled Genma pulling accidentally too hard on one side headed towards a long flight of concrete steps that lead down into a lower area of the park where a grand fountain was. When his front tire hit the first step, the bike twisted and Genma was thrown forward over the handle bars.

His young body tumbled down the stairs with each landing sounding and feeling more agonizing than the before, the last thing the boy remembered was the sickening sensation of a bone breaking as the unrelenting ground rushed up to meet him. Stars flickered before his eyes as the unspeakable pain that now gripped his body caused him to black out.

"GEN!" The young girl screamed in horror as she scrambled off her bike letting tumble onto it's side, running as fast as she could the scene of the accident. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, her stomach knotted in fear for her friend as she reached the top of the stairs. Looking down Okara drew her hands up to her mouth in shock as tears began to stream down her face, there Genma lay unconscious on his side on the pavement. His arms and legs were badly battered and bruised with an ugly scrape on one of his knees, hurrying down the stairs and jumping over his bike at the bottom she fell to her knees by his side.

"Please don't be dead...please don't be dead..." She whispered trying hard to hold back sobs, her mother always told her if she found someone hurt to not try to move them and to call for help. Okara just had to be sure as her trembling fingers quickly tapped 911 on her little pink cell phone she gently rolled him onto his back and placed her ear on his chest, much to her relief she could still hear his heart beating and he was breathing but very faintly.

"911, what is your emergency?" A strong female voice spoke up after two rings, Okara quickly brought the phone to her ear.

"Please! Please help us! My friend fell down and he is hurt really badly!" The girl cried, feelings of utter panic starting to rattle her young mind.

"Okay just calm down dear and take a deep breath. The ambulance is on it's way, where are you two?" The operator asked

"We're in Shio Nature Park just off a jogging trail, there are big concrete stairs that go down to a huge fountain! My friend fell down them and I'm here with him!" Okara answered her voice starting to crack.

"Okay dear, it's going to be alright. Is your friend breathing?" The operator continued.

"Yes! Yes! I checked and his heart's beating too! Please hurry please!" Okara stammered, taking all of her effort to keep from screaming.

"Okay just stay on the line dear and tell me when the paramedics show up." The operator said calmly trying to sooth the frightened child.

The minutes ticked by but felt like hours as Okara waited until the howl of the sirens were heard through the park, hot red lights flashed over her head as she heard the voices of adults calling out to her.

"WE'RE DOWN HERE, PLEASE HELP US!" Okara screamed as loud as she could over and over again.

"...Ka...ri.." A small voice rasped, as the girl looked down to see Genma slowly open his eyes with a tear slowly trickling down his cheek. "...it...hurts...so..much."

"It's okay Gen, help is coming...just please hang on." She said softly cradling him in her arms.

"I'm...scared, so scared...please don't leave me Kari." Genma's soft maroon eyes welled up with more tears.

"Don't be Gen, please don't be." Okara said softly laying her tear stained cheek on his forehead, sliding her hand down his chest and squeezing his hand. "I won't leave you I promise."

"I found them! They are over here!" A voice called from above the pair as men in black uniforms carrying a stretcher and emergency med cases rushed down the steps towards them.

The young girl was gently pulled away by a female paramedic so her team could get to work on stabilizing her friend and load him onto the stretcher, seeing him with his neck in a brace and right leg bound in a splint she didn't know either to feel relived or more scared. As he was carried up the stairs Okara and her companion slowly walked up behind them with Genma's bike in tow, upon getting to the top the lady paramedic had to leave her but left her in the care of a young police officer named Shido.

"I can't!" The girl protested. "I promised Genma that I wouldn't leave him!"

"I understand how you feel but don't worry, your friend is in the best of care." Officer Shido said, his voice soft and gentle. "More importantly we really need to call your folks and his to let them know what happened. Do you have their phone numbers?"

Okara just nodded as she handed him her cell phone feeling like she was trapped in a raging whirlwind, her emotions spinning about and crashing into each other. Officer Shido knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder, his heart going out to this poor child and tried to offer what comfort he could.

"I can talk to them if you want me to, by the way what's your name?"

"Okara Ayane, my parents are Haruka and Kenshin and my friend's mom's name is Mia. Her number is on there too." The girl answered softly who by now wanted nothing more than to be by Genma's side, more than anything right now in fact.

The events afterwards seemed to pass like the world was in slow motion, Okara remembered her parents showing up and hugging her a lot, bombarding her with questions about the event, their bikes loaded up into the Ayane's SUV and following Officer Shido's car to the hospital. Upon arrival the family saw Mrs. Todoroki standing in the waiting room talking with the surgeon who informed her that Genma had suffered from a broken shin bone and thanks to his helmet was spared any further serious injury.

"Where is Genma?" Okara asked him, tears starting to form in her eyes again. "I promised I wouldn't leave him."

"Are you Kari?" The surgeon asked as he knelt down to her level as she nodded in response. "He's in the OR right now dear, we're working on making his leg better but before he went in he was saying your name almost constantly. So we'll do our best to make sure you to see each other again as soon as possible okay?" Standing back up the surgeon said goodbye to them all and disappeared back through the ER doors.

Okara sighed and nodded her head, as much as she didn't want to she sat down with her parents and Mrs. Todoroki. Time ticked by far too slowly for the young girl as she was only made more restless by the wait, asking her mother if she could get a drink for one of the vending machines in the lobby. After getting some change she hurried out to one of the machines across from the waiting room, popping her money in she pushed the lowest button for a can of cola. Nothing happened. Confused Okara pushed the button harder this time, still nothing. This was getting annoying, she growled in frustration as she jabbed the button as hard as she could.

"Need some help?" A kind male voice spoke up from behind her.

Turning around Okara looked up to see a young teenage boy smiling down at her, he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, pale orange shorts and light blue Crocs on his feet. His dark black hair stood up in an almost flame like fashion with dark teal bangs. Reaching into his shorts pocket the boy pulled out some change and put it into the machine.

"Sometimes this thing likes to act up." A soft clang was heard as he reached into the slot at the bottom, pulling out the elusive can of soda and handing to her.

"Thank you so much," Okara said smiling weakly. "you didn't have too."

"Don't worry about it, you just looked like you've had enough of a bad day." The boy's warm golden eyes seemed to twinkle.


	3. Childhood Promises

Okara found herself beginning to like this boy even more with his smile she couldn't help but trust, still her thoughts drifting to her friend still in surgery. Opening her can of cola she took a slow unsteady sip.

"My friend Gen is having an operation, he broke his leg." She said softly.

"Ouch," The teen winced. "I hope he's going to be okay."

"Me too." Okara agreed as she looked up at him. "Why are you in here?...if you don't mind me asking."

"We don't know yet, my lungs haven't been the best for a while now and the doctors want to run some more tests." The boy said in a soft tone, his eyes betraying an inner toughness that made the young girl wonder.

"I hope you are going to be okay too." Okara said smiling up at him, their talk making her feel more relaxed.

"Hey thanks, that means a lot." The teen grinned, then extended a hand. "I'm Yota Mikado by the way."

"Okara Ayane." She smiled back as they shook hands.

"Well I'd better be getting back to my room before the nurse starts wondering where I am." Yota said as he started to leave. "It was nice talking with you."

"It was nice talking to you too and I promise I'll repay you." Okara called after him.

"Don't worry about it, see ya!" He answered back before vanishing around the corner.

Feeling a little better Okara finished her pop and tossed it in the recycling bin nearby just as her mother called her from the waiting room to tell her that Genma was out of surgery and was being taken to the recovery ward. He would be asleep due to the gas and so she wouldn't be able to talk to him right now, but her mother promised that they would come see him as soon as he woke up.

"I want to stay with him, please Mom please let me stay?" She pleaded with her hands clasped together.

"I'll be staying here for a while longer Haruka, I'll bring her home when visiting hours are over." Mia said as she placed a hand on Okara's shoulder.

Her parents agreed and left the waiting room to return to work, Mia and Okara were then lead by a nurse to Genma's room. Eager to see him again the young girl rushed on ahead and into the door marked 6A which the nurse said was his, upon entry Okara saw Genma laying in a large bed with an oxygen mask on his face. His right leg was in a cast and elevated, his arms were bandaged up with an IV drip in his left wrist. Walking over to the bedside Okara reached out and gently took his hand into hers, even thought they were so close together they may as well have been miles apart. It hurt her to see him like this as a tear slid down her cheek, leaning in Okara gently kissed her sleeping friend's forehead.

"Mm mm...uh..." The boy's eye lids trembled as he slowly began to move.

"He's waking up Mrs. Todoroki!" Okara said to his mother in an excited whisper.

Genma's head shifted slowly back and forth before slowly opening his eyes and looking up at them, his gaze dreary and his eyes were sleepy and dull.

"Kari...?" His voice raspy and slightly muffled by the mask. "Mom?"

"Yes honey, we're here." Mia said lovingly, reaching over she gently caressed her son's arm.

His vision was starting to swim as he managed a weak smile before drifting back off to sleep.

The following week everyday after school Okara would return to visit Genma in the hospital, often bringing with him the get well cards done by their classmates. Okara told him not to worry about their book and that she would finish up the rest of it and hand it in for marking, one day while on her way with an arm load of flowers for him she passed by a slightly open door marked 6B. Curiously she peeked in and saw a familiar face sitting in bed, the food table rolled in front of him as he was busily working on something. Lightly knocking on the door she waited for permission before going in.

"Oh hi Okara." It was that nice boy Yota again. "How's it going?"

"Okay. I was just coming to bring some flowers for Genma to cheer him up!" She said with a smile, happy to see another friendly face. "What'cha working on there?"

"It's a comic book for my little brother Gao, I'm just finishing up this last page." Yota replied, his eyes firmly fixed on completing his work. Okara being a fellow artist understood and didn't want to bother him too much, still she had a strong interest into what he was drawing and came over to his bedside to have a look. On the top of a stack of pages was a picture of a man with long hair surrounded by a dazzling light, looking back over his shoulder at the viewer and pointing with his thumb to the stylized sun on the back of his jacket.

"The Mighty Sun Fighter is Here." Okara read aloud with growing intrigue as she asked Yota if she could have a look at them.

"Sure, I don't mind." Yota said as he picked up his pen to begin inking the pencil work.

As she looked through the comic the more impressed she became, the story and quality art work rivalling the many comics she had seen in the mall in town.

"Wow, this is good. Do you think I could show my friend Genma this comic? I think he would really like this!" Okara asked excitedly.

"Of course, just be sure to hurry back with it the moment you are done. My brother will be coming soon and he'll want to read it right away." Yota said smiling at her.

"Okay I'll be quick and thank you so much." The girl said with a bow and dashed off.

A half hour soon passed as Yota was putting the finishing touches on the final page when Okara came running in holding the comic in her hands, giving her a moment to catch her breath Yota asked how Genma liked it.

"He absolutely loved it Yota and he hopes he can read more when you write them." She smiled handing the comic back to him.

"Well I'll see what I can do." Yota grinned with a wink as he flashed the peace sign.

The start of the next month saw further improvement in Genma's recovery, soon able to get about the hospital on a crutch. Okara wasn't able to visit him as much as she would have liked, busy at home finishing school work left her with little time. When she did visit him he would eagerly read the Mighty Sun Fighter comic to her, having made a new friend in Yota made her very happy that he had someone to keep him company while she was away.

"You know Yota, Kari does really great art too." Genma said during one their visits to Yota's room, pointing at her art pad and pencil case that hung from her wrist. "You should show him that cat sketch you have been doing!" He said to her encouragingly.

"Uhh...well okay but it's not really that great." She said nervously as she opened up her art pad to the piece in question and handed it to Yota.

It was a light pencil sketch of a tabby cat in profile, Yota studied the drawing for a bit before a small frown crossed his brow.

"You sure Okara? This is quiet impressive." He said handing the art pad back to her.

"Wow, thanks." Okara smiled blushing a little at the complement. "I hope one day I can draw as amazing as you."

"You will Okara, just remember that no one is born skilled. People will try and bring you down by saying your work isn't worth anything, but what is most important is you keep following your dream. Keep practising and draw what makes you happy, that way...someday you will be an even better artist than I am." Yota smiled with a knowing wink.

"Yeah see Kari, Yota believes in you too." Genma added cheerfully.

"Thanks, you guys are the best." Okara said feeling so happy she could burst, taking a deep breath to calm down a bit. "Boy, I'm feeling a little thirsty so I'm going to get something to drink. Would you guys want me to get you anything?"

"I'm good." Said Yota who was in the process of working on another Sun Fighter comic.

"Me too Kari." Genma said totally absorbed in the finished copy he was reading.

Okara simply smiled and rolled her eyes before walking out the door, ever since she showed him that comic Gen could just not put it down. She often told him it wasn't polite to bother Yota so much as great art took time and shouldn't be rushed. On her way down the hall she passed a small boy that looked very similar to their friend, his hair was almost identical but with shorter points. Little red bangs stuck up all over the place over eyes as golden as Yota's. Okara smiled as she recognized the adorable little child as Gao Mikado his younger brother, on their first meeting he innocently asked if Okara was Genma's girlfriend. The look on Gen's face was priceless as he turned very red and hid his eyes under the bill of his hat, Yota firmly telling him they were just good friends and he shouldn't ask people such personal questions. Smiling she waved to him as he hurried on by into his brother's room.

"Hey Yota, did you finish it?" Gao asked eagerly, having been waiting on pins and needles for the next part of his brother's story.

"Hey, I get it now." Genma said, looking up at his friend as a sudden revelation hit. "You know that thing you said before?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Yota asked looking up from his work in confusion.

"It's what the story is trying to say, it's not the strongest or the smartest people that should lead. It's the ones that work the hardest on improving life for everyone else! That's who the people follow!" The excitement growing more intense in Genma's eyes. "They're the ones who shed light on the world, they are totally like the sun!"

"You really like the stories huh?" Yota asked with a smile, a little taken back by the sudden outburst of enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Genma nodded, his face still beaming. "You are saying those that are stronger and more capable should protect those that are weaker! Am I right?"

"Uh..." Yota began to say, starting to feel a little unsure.

"Don't worry," Genma said hugging the comic close. "I'll become strong and I'll do all I can to help people who aren't. I promise to protect the weak and to stop injustice!"

"I think you're missing the point Genma..." Yota began when suddenly pain began to clench his chest and he began to cough uncontrollably. Gao a silent witness to the previous events was over taken by fear and ran to his beloved sibling side.

"Yota, are you okay?!" The terrified child asked before turning to Genma, tears welling up in his panic stricken eyes. "He needs help! Call someone! Do something please!"

"I'll go get the doctor!" He reassured Gao, forgetting the crutch by his side Genma stepped right on his still healing limb as a seering pain shot up his leg. "It doesn't hurt...I've got to get stronger..."

Okara exiting the elevator carrying a bottle of water she had bought from one of the vending machines in the lobby was shocked by the sight of Genma limping towards her.

"OKARA!"

"Gen what are you doing!?" She shouted as she rushed toward him but he quickly went on by her.

"I've got to get the doctor for Yota, you go back and stay with Gao!" He called over his shoulder.

"O-okay!" She stammered, worried for their friend's safety she ran back to his room to find him laying back in his bed, his face soaking in sweat and flushed.

"Oh no Yota!" She gasped as she ran to his bedside. "Oh no, oh what can I do?"

"G..Gao" Was all Yota could manage between coughs, pointing weakly at his sobbing brother.

Turning Okara saw Gao with his little hands over his face crying bitterly, kneeling down she put her arms around him and lifted him up. She felt him wraps his arms around her neck, gripping fistfuls of her shirt. He was so scared Okara could feel his small body trembling, looking over at Yota she gave him a slow nod which he returned.

"Shhh...it's okay Gao, Gen's going to get the doctor. It's going to be okay." She whispered softly to him, gently rubbing his back.

Soon the doctor followed by two of his nursing staff came quickly into the room pushing a large med cart, gently one of the nurses ushered the children out the door so they could get to work on Yota. Genma was breathing heavily and leaning on the wall, setting Gao down Okara went to her friend's side and handed him his crutch.

"Good job Gen, they got here just in time." She smiled as she put his arm over her shoulder.

Genma just panted from the stress as the adrenalin was starting wear off, the pain from his broken limb came back with a vengeance in shooting waves up his thigh and hip making his stomach twist from the agony. The colour starting to drain from his face, he raised a hand to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Uhhh...Kari...I think I'm gonna puke."

"Uh oh!" Quickly Okara helped him to the nearest restroom and opened the door for him, when little Gao tried to follow them in she looked back over her shoulder and said "You might want to wait outside, this is not going be pretty."

Genma doubled over to the toilet and vomited violently as Okara took his hat and gently rubbed his back, as miserable as this was he was amazed how little it bothered her. When he was finally able to stand back up she handed him the bottle of water to rinse his mouth, not a word was spoken as she gently wiped his forehead with her scrunchie she soaked in cold water. The heat warming his face as he looked into her kind golden brown eyes.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked gently as she handed him back his hat.

"Yeah...uh you're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" Genma asked nervously.

Okara smiled and shook her head causing her friend to feel very relived though not surprised by her answer as he put his arm over her shoulders and they left the restroom. Once outside they were met by a nurse who was talking to Gao, she informed them that Yota had just suffered from a small attack and was sleeping now so they would need to wait until he woke up after getting some rest. Genma was still too sore to walk any more so Okara helped him back to his room so he could lie down for a while, she then waited with Gao who was munching on some candy she had bought him from the lobby venders until his mother and sister showed up.

"Thank you both for looking out for Gao and helping Yota, I am very grateful." Suzumi Mikado smiled.

"No problem Mrs. Mikado, I'll let Gen know you said thanks when I go see him." Okara bowed politely in response. Waving at little Hana who shyly waved back, Gao thanked her for the candy as he shared some with his sister. Okara watched the small family go into Yota's room before she turned back down the hall to Genma's.

* * *

Okara lightly knocked on the front door of the Todoroki residence, clutching a handmade story book with a blue ribbon attached to it. The door slowly opened as Mia looked down at the girl with a saddened look on her face, not noticing this Okara asked if Genma was home yet. It had almost been a month and a half to the day since Genma had his accident, his cast had finally been taken off and he was allowed to come home. Okara was glad he wasn't going to miss summer vacation and was thinking about all the fun they were going to have. Before he left the hospital Yota gave him another issue of the Mighty Sun Fighter to read, his only request being he return it so Gao could read it too. Genma invited Okara over so they could read it together like they always did, Genma had a check up today and took the comic with him to give it back. Okara had school and bid her best friend goodbye and asked him to give Yota her best.

"Yes he is...he could really use a friend right now." She said softly.

Puzzled by Mia's unusual downcast mood Okara went inside, slipping her shoes off she hurried upstairs to Genma's room.

"Genma guess what?" She asked cheerfully as she opened his bedroom door. "You know our story we did for creative writing? Well I entered it into an art and writing contest the school was having and it won first place! Isn't that gre-!"

The bedroom was darkened with the shades pulled down as the sunlight from outside tried in vain to get through, in the dim Okara could see Genma laying on his side on his bed with his back to her. He did not stir nor even respond to the sound of her voice as if she wasn't there. Slowly she walked over to his bedside as a feeling of great foreboding washed over her, looking over his body she saw that next to him in bed under his hand was an unsettling sight.

"Gen, it's that the Mighty Sun Fighter? Weren't you supposed to give that back to Yota today?" Okara asked softly.

Slowly Genma sat himself up in bed and looked at her, even in the dim light she could see his eyes were puffy and red like he had been crying for hours. The corners of his mouth trembled and turned down as new tears began to form in his eyes, letting out a half choked sob he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Yota...Yota's gone! He's gone Kari!" Genma sobbed over and over in grief and heartbreak, his tears soaking her shoulder as his young body trembled in despair.

Their book slipped out of her hand where it fell to the floor, completely forgotten as Okara stood there numb with shock at the terrible news. This couldn't be, this had to be some cruel joke or bad dream or something? The harshness of reality told her flat out that this was all too true as she buried her face into Genma's long dark hair and cried along with him.

"Kari...please, promise...promise you'll never leave." Genma asked, his voice horse from crying so hard as he squeezed her body against his. "Promise, you'll never leave me alone."

"I promise Gen, I'll never leave you ever I swear." Okara answered hugging him back just as tightly. "Never ever."

A few days later Mia drove the children to the cemetery to let them both say their final goodbyes to their dear friend, holding hands they followed the graves alphabetically by surname until they found the one they were looking for. Genma and Okara stood before Yota's headstone, the bright sun and even the clear blue sky could not cast away the darkness that clouded their hearts. Standing together yet alone in their thoughts, unable to piece together why such a young life had to be cut so tragically short. A close friend torn from their lives like a home in a hurricane, it was just so unfair it made them both feel ill.

"Why did he have to die Kari?" Genma said both hurt and angry as he stared at the headstone, his eyes a storm of torrential emotions. "Why?...He didn't do anything wrong. Why?"

Okara just shook her head, she simply had no answer to give him being just as confused as he. What great crime had Yota committed to deserve such a fate? This young man who had shown her nothing but kindness, when they first met, helping some kid he barely knew. She promised to repay him but now she didn't know how she could, she just hoped that where ever he was now he would forgive her.

Kneeling down with Genma she offered a quiet prayer with him before they rose and left the graveyard together, Genma letting go of Okara's hand and putting it around her shoulders. She wrapping her arms around him, never wanting to leave his side.

An hour after they left a black car drove up to the gate of the cemetery, parking beside the curb a young man stepped out holding a large bouquet of white roses. He was dressed in a white button up shirt and dark grey slacks, black shoes, black tie and was wearing large square framed glasses. Walking quietly through the garden of stone he stood before his departed son's grave as a gentle smile crossed his lips.

"Looks like you've had visitors Yota." The man said in a kind voice.

Laying upon his son's headstone were two long stem roses of pink and red, a drawing of a tabby cat, a pencil case and a can of soda.


	4. Space Dragon Emporer Weird Name

_5 years later..._

Dust and the smell of damp rock seemed to emanate more intensely from the walls of the underground chamber, these same walls curving upward towards a square hatch in the ceiling overhead. This offering no comfort for the room's lone occupant who sat silently in the shadows, cross legged and far deep in his thoughts. Time had little meaning in this place it would seem, who knows how long he had been sitting down there. Hours? Days? Who knew, but one thing was clear, he would wait until the right time had come. He would conserve his strength until then, he would need it as the walls would attest to with his previous escape attempts. Indentations that spoke of tests to discover weak points dotted several locations now only told of failure against the unrelenting stone.

Slowly the man's broad shouldered frame shifted as he reached into the right breast pocket of his uniform coat and pulled out something wrapped in a small white cloth, holding it in the palm of his hand began to open it up to reveal what lay within. It was a pink hair scrunchie who's soft fabric was decorated in grey cats wearing pale blue collars, small plastic white gems in the shape of hearts were set within them. The man's normally stern and stoic features softened as he lightly pulled the hair tie's fabric through his fingers, the item's humble beauty and innocent sparkle could not be oppressed by it's bleak surroundings. Yet the sight of it brought an ache to his hardened heart, an ache that crept up every now and again unawares.

Genma Todoroki through intensive mental and physical training; fuelled by a stubborn iron will, had risen through the ranks within the Seifukai to become one of their most respected and noted leaders. A master of the powerful Koryukien deck, or was, until not too long ago when it was so easily stolen by that twitchy little ferret Magoroku Shido. How pathetic it was that he had been duped by such a simple trick but this turn of events was not shocking to say the least, Shido was a coward that much was true and a fool. If he thought that he could control the most powerful of the Koryukien he was in for a very nasty surprise, Genma's Buddy Monster was not only powerful but fiercely independent and wilful with only the strongest in body and mind able to gain his allegiance and rare approval. Genma's maroon eyes glittered in the dull light, there would be payback for this insult against him and his Buddy. That was a promise.

A sudden glint from the hair piece in his hand snapped him back to giving it's his full attention, letting out a long breath as he caressed the fabric with his thumb.

_You still love her after all these years..._

He supposed he did, ever since she had been taken from his life when they were both so young. His affection for that girl he met on the first day of Grade 4 grew stronger, so naive, he thought those days would go on forever. Genma would often retreat to the natural peace and splendour of the mountains, some days to train and others to try and forget. Still there remained so many unanswered questions that he doubted he would ever be able to answer or even want too. How was she now? Was she alright? Had she already found someone else, moved on and forgotten him completely? The Seifukai sighed and shook his head as this was not helping his mood any, but he simply could not be dishonest with himself, he loved her then and loved her still. Genma had remembered watching some of the 3rd Graders playing in the schoolyard, so happy and carefree in their games and if this is what being in love was like then he prayed for their continued ignorance.

Though if he were to have a final request it would to just see her face again, hold her in his arms and take that missed chance to tell her how he truly felt...but the boy he once was held his tongue and the man he had become regretted it ever since.

A sudden sound over head pulled his gaze upward as he quickly refolded the cloth and put the small parcel back into his pocket in response, a light knocking from somewhere far above followed by some muffled shouts and then a loud yell. The trap door opened and another prisoner came crashing down with a sickening thud onto the rocky floor, struggling to get up from the painful landing.

"I'll get them if it's the last thing I do!" A familiar voice growls bitterly.

The voice was the unmistakeable gruffness of his second in command, Deputy Leader Totsuo Doai!

"Doai!" Genma called out to his fellow Seifukai from the shadows.

"Master Genma!" Doai exclaimed, he had his suspicions that Shido was behind this and this turn of events came as no surprise. "Are you alright?...Sir have they really taken the deck?"

"Yeah." Genma replied with a low breath, unaware that the wheel of fate would turn in his favor sooner than expected.

* * *

Almost a day and a half away the Cho Tokyo Magnet Train snaked on it's swift and silent course through the country side, vast tree covered grassy hills merged with civilization before the hand of nature reclaimed the view once more. The sun was drifting down towards the horizon as afternoon was beginning to fade into dusk, the sky over head painted a rainbow of brilliant oranges and pinks. Aboard the train the stewards were serving out the evening meal for the passengers with vegetable stir fry being on the menu, with a young male server pushing as small cart ahead of him offering drinks of the diner's choosing.

"Excuse me miss, would you like something to drink?" He asked politely to a passenger in the second front row of the train.

The young woman looked up from her laptop and smiled back, slowly pushing her small oval rimmed glasses up her nose.

"Just water, thank you." She answered as he poured her some water with ice before moving on.

Lightly she sipped from her glass before returning her gaze to the world flying by beyond the window, soon eve would descend and the stars would come out to apply their trade. The beauty of the night sky did not enter her mind though, for her thoughts lay far ahead to what awaited her at the end of the line. As her supper was served to her the young woman put away her laptop away for a while, the sweet smell of the cooked vegetables and rice was too heavenly to ignore. Though try as she might her mind was simply not on the food, even though every bite was enjoyed immensely. She was on a very important journey and would not rest until she saw it through to the end, this despite the concerns of her parents.

"_You risk opening Pandora's Box Okara."_ Her father who's disapproval was very clear even though his tone said other wise. _"He may not even remember you and already have someone else in his life, I just don't want to see you getting hurt on some vain ambition."_

"_Honey, five years is a long time and time has a way of changing people, despite how you __may__ feel for each_ _other."_ Her mother tried to voice her gentle logic as she always did.

She understood their standpoint but she just could not let the issue rest until she knew the truth, it was never her style anyway.

Finishing her supper Okara handed the plate to a stewardess doing collection rounds, before she lay back against the seat. Night had fallen as a pale silver moon at it's full zenith cast it's soft heavenly light down upon the land. Sleep was starting to beckon her as she got her pillow out of the overhead box, Okara had a busy day ahead of her, at noon tomorrow the train would arrive at the station where her taxi would be waiting to take her to the Ammy Inn. A nice little hotel with great student rates she read and had already booked a room, her eyes started to grow heavy before sleep over took her and she drifted off.

The next morning came with Okara being awakened by the sound of the conductor's voice over the intercom announcing the time being 9:00am and breakfast would soon be served. As much as the lazy side of her wanted a bit more shut eye Okara simply could not follow through, already enjoying her breakfast with renewed energy. Afterwards she kept herself busy writing some articles for her biology classes she was taking online, getting so into her work that noon seemed to come in the blink of an eye. The train reached it destination right on time as Okara soon shut down her laptop and got her bags together, as soon as she got off the train Okara walked out through the train station and into the back parking lot where her cab was awaiting her.

"We're headed to the Ammy Inn right miss?" The young male cab driver asked as Okara placed her bags in the back seat and got in the front.

"Yes that's right." She said with a smile as they drove off.

"So you here on vacation or something?" The cabbie smiled, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, sort of. I'm actually here to meet with an old school friend I haven't seen in a while. We both went to Aibo and so I thought I would start my search there." Okara answered.

The driver was silent for a moment as they rounded the next turn in the road and the Ammy Inn could be seen in the distance.

"Hey I just thought of something, does this friend of yours Buddy Fight?" He asked her.

"Yes, a bit when we were kids. Why?" Okara asked with a tilt of her head.

"Aibo is holding the ABC Cup right now but this is the final day for matches I hear, your friend just might be there." He replied.

"Hey that's right!" Okara said excitedly as they pulled up to the front doors of the hotel. "Thanks for the reminder."

Hopping out of the car after paying the fare and leaving a tip as she always liked to do, Okara grabbed her luggage and waved goodbye to the cabbie as he drove quickly out of sight.

The Ammy Inn loomed over her head like a monolith in the mid day sun, it's logo with the white howling wolf looking even brighter with it's head haloed by a blazing red disc. Smiling still at the thought of meeting her friend soon, the young woman was about to head inside when a light flash of white caught her eye. It came from one of the bushes just to her left as she set her laptop bag and duffel down to go have a look, rooting around among the leaves and short branches Okara saw the white flash again. Soon discovering what she was looking for amidst the dead leaves around the roots of the bush.

"Huh, a Buddy Fight Card?" Okara reached down and picked it up, looking it over front and back. The card art depicted a massive dragon like beast with four long horns coming out of it's head and a flat rocky looking face. Four great pinkish red wings spread high over it's back as Okara furrowed her brow in an attempt to read the creature's long name at the bottom of the card.

"Space Dragon Emperor...Galiazond? Gallie-azond? Space Dragon Emperor Weird-name-I-cannot-pronounce." She concluded. "It looks like some kid left you behind fella."

Not being a Buddy Fighter Okara's first response would have been to leave the card where she found it and walk away, but it looked so forlorn sitting there among the dirt and twigs like a lifeless bit of flotsam. Cleaning some more of the dirt off the card's surface Okara just shrugged and dropped it into her purse.

"Guess today's your lucky day Space Dragon Emperor Weird Name, you'll make a pretty bookmark at least." She said to the card as she retrieved her bags and went inside the hotel to check into her room.

* * *

Shido was relaxing in his office enjoying a refreshing cup of tea, everything was progressing smoothing as planned. With his biggest concern safely locked up he would have no trouble once again claiming the ABC Cup, eliminating the remaining elementary school teams would be child's play. A sudden violent shaking snapped him out of his thoughts of victory, the room trembled and heaved as the trap door burst open and a certain "biggest concern" slowly began to pull himself out. If he ever did meet up with his old friend again she would certainly be in for a very crazy story.

"What's happening?!" Shido cried out in utter panic as he cowered behind his desk, only to feel something grab him roughly by the back of his uniform collar and yank him violently off of his feet.

"THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME DID YOU? WHERE IS THE KORYUKIEN?" Genma shouted in Shido's face with a fist drawn back, his patience and temper stretched to the absolute breaking point.

"PLEASE I CAN EXPLAIN!" Shido screamed in terror of the Seifukai leader's wrath.

"That won't be any need for that..." A soft female voice spoke up suddenly from behind, Sofia Sakharov the Student Council VP stood quietly before them with Genma's Core Deck Case in her out stretched hand. "The Koryukien is here, just as you left it."

"No you can't give it to him!" Even though the Student Council President knew it was no use as Genma called on the terrible might of his Buddy, the top floor of the middle school filling instantly with a blindingly hot golden light.

* * *

_ Even after all these years this place still feels like home..._

A flood of memories came rushing back as soon as she arrived on the school grounds. Okara had been on a quick tour around the Aibo Academy property, mostly because there weren't many places she could go as the classrooms were locked up due to the ABC Cup events. The pathways that lead to the various buildings around the school were mostly deserted with the occasional small cluster of birds hopping around, pecking away for any edibles they could find. She was now on her way to the Fighting Stage, even at a distance she could hear the excited screams and cheers of the student body who now filled the building to almost total capacity. Hearing the sudden sounds of pounding footsteps behind her Okara quickly turned to see a small group of middle school students in black uniforms running towards her as she was on route chatting excitedly among themselves, overhearing Genma's name being mentioned by one of them she immediately tried to wave them down.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my friend Gen-" She tried to ask but the gang ran right on by without even acknowledging her.

"How rude!" She grumbled with a stomp of her foot, a second small group of similar students came swiftly afterwards. Okara's previous enquiry was once again met with the same treatment.

"AM I INVISABLE?!" Okara yelled after them waving her fists over her head, a sudden angry shout from behind her almost made her jump out of her skin.

"Hey watch were you going miss!" A gruff voice spoke from behind her. "You stepped out in front of me and I almost hit you, now please move aside I'm in a hurry."

Okara's eyes flashed with annoyance as she turned around to face a much older male student, he was wearing a uniform identical to the ones the others who came before but minus the hat they all wore. He seemed to be riding a strange golden Moai statue like device, his facial expression was calm but stern as he stared at her with piercing dark blue eyes.

"I'll move aside when I get some answers to my question." Okara said in a tone that would not take any response other that what she sought. "I am looking for my old childhood friend Genma Todoroki, do you know him and where he is right now?"

Totsuo Doai regarded this stranger's request with mild suspicion and noted her appearance, she had wider shoulders and hips to most girls he has seen. She wore skinny style blue jeans, white sneakers and a loose fitting frilly white blouse with large drooping sleeves. Her long golden brown hair was tied into a small pony tail near where the hair ended in the middle of her back, a small section of her long bangs that curled around the right side of her face was a pale strawberry blonde. She wore a lavender silk scarf that draped loosely over her shoulders and small oval framed glasses that she then pushed up her nose to dark honey coloured eyes, though trying to look tough only ending up betraying an inner gentleness. This woman didn't send off any signs of ill intent and in Doai's personal opinion was not unattractive either, still he had no reason to trust her and would keep an eye on her especially after suggesting to know Genma so personally.

"Master Genma is our Seifukai Leader and I am Deputy Leader Totsuo Doai. He is about to have a Buddy Fight with our Student Council President Shido right now which is why I must get going but if you wish I will tell him you are here looking for him."

_Master Genma? Seifukai Leader?...Boy Gen we are going to have a lot of catching up to do, won't we?_

Although her heart was starting to race from excitement Okara did her best to remain calm.

"Thank you Master Doai," Okara said with a respectful bow. "Please tell him that Kari is here, he will understand what you mean." (She hoped.) "I wish him luck in his Buddy Fight."

"Alright I will deliver your message, see you later." Doai nodded in response before quickly speeding off into the stadium.

Taking a deep breath Okara soon followed after him, now trying to settle down the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach. The roars of the audience, monsters and the commands of their Buddy Fighters told her that the match was well underway, standing before the main doors the young woman squeezed her purse uneasily. Genma was in there, her best friend whom she had waited on baited breath all these years to meet in person again. She missed him so much and wanted nothing more in all the world just to see him again. Yet now when the time had come she found herself feeling extremely nervous...

_No! Get a hold of yourself Okara, you can't back down now!_

That was all too true, if she turned back she would never forgive herself so she was determined to stay positive. Time had a way of changing people for good or ill she well understood, maybe she hoped Gen would be the one of the lucky ones. Slowly she pushed open the arena doors and disappeared inside.


	5. An Unfortunate Reunion

**_Deepest thanks to my Beta Reader KayCay for her feed back and for further polishing my work. ^^"_**

"I can't believe I have been walking around in circles, doesn't help that I've been away for five years."

Okara muttered to herself, also thankful that a kind passerby had pointed her in the direction towards the main stairwell that lead into the stands. While on her way up, Okara was passed by a pair of young boys on their way down.

"Excuse me, I'm a little late to the party. Can you tell me if the Buddy Fight match has ended yet?" She asked them.

"Yeah sorry lady, but oh man you should have seen it!" The taller of the two said excitedly with his fists clenched.

"Genma completely wiped the floor with President Shido, his Buddy monster Duel Sieger rocks!" The shorter boy chimed in.

_Duel Sieger? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time... Not since..._

Now was not the time to be lost down memory lane! As Okara snapped back to herself back to reality, she quickly asked the pair if Genma was still up in the arena.

"Yeah, he's still there and he's about to fight Zanya Kisragi so you'd better hurry if you don't want to miss it!" The tall boy called to her over his shoulder as the pair ran off down the stairs and out of sight.

Okara looked up the stairs as her heart began to pound in her chest again, a small knot twisted her gut; not about to let some per-reunion jitters slow her down, though they certainly didn't help, Okara swiftly ascended the steps until she exited out a large arched doorway and into the main room of the Fighting Arena. The stadium was packed as she suspected it would be, the air thick with the intensity of the oncoming battle. The dull hum of hundreds of eager voices from the spectators in the stands rippled around her only adding more tension as Okara felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Looking across the lower battle platforms, she could see a young man dressed in a white suit with a samurai sword-like Core Gadget in his hand. His posture was straight and his gaze told of strong confidence in his skills as a Buddy Fighter, by his side knelt a great black armoured ninja holding a samurai war banner. Okara could tell that this was clearly the young man's partner, though unfamiliar with his identity she knew she would discover it soon enough.

"That must be Zanya Kisaragi then," Okara thought to herself as she walked alongside the railing. "He looks pretty tough, I wonder if Genma will be able to win this? By the way where is-"

The young woman stopped dead in her tracks, her breath catching in her throat as she turned to see Zanya's opponent standing on the opposite end of the battle arena.

"G—Genma?" Okara whispered softly, slowly brushing her bangs away from her eyes as she looked down upon her childhood playmate. No longer a young boy but now as grown man who certainly cut an impressive figure, with his black uniform and arms folded across his broad chest adding to his already intimidating appearance. His hair was shorter than she remembered but nothing on his outside was what held her attention the most.

It was his eyes, Okara could not pull away from his deep, dark maroon eyes and how that iron gaze looked upon his adversary with a kind of cold removal. The joy and innocence she has seen in them during their youth had all but vanished, and this made her lightly bite her bottom lip with unease.

"Bandit Ninja Goemon, Attack Genma!" Zanya commanded his centre monster to commence the assault as Okara's focus snapped back to the younger fighter in that instant.

"Zanya is super quick to start, taking the dragon by the horns!" Paruko Nanana stated eagerly as the spectacle began to unfold before their eyes.

"Ha! There goes your Gauge!" The ninja warrior shouted as he struck Genma with his pipe in a downward slash, causing the one card in his count to shatter like glass. Okara was stunned to see him both unfazed and unimpressed by the attack, she was no expert on the mechanics of the game but losing Gauge didn't sound like a good thing in the least.

"In order for him to call Duel Sieger he needs three gauge, so I'll just keep taking it from him." Zanya said smoothly. "Even a charge of his next turn will only give him two, so it will be a while before he can call him out. He who controls the Gauge controls the Buddy Fight!"

Okara couldn't help but admire this young man's spirit, clearly knowing full well what he was doing but she also had known Genma since her youth and had a bad feeling that his tenacity would be more than this boy could handle.

"Zanya sure seems confident out there, stay in your seats folks 'cause this may not be a repeat of last year's finals after all!" Paruko shouted into her mic as she hovered over the heads of the crowd.

"You're about to be schooled." Genma said firmly as another card shot up into his Gauge. "I cast Divine Dragon Creation!"

Okara gripped the strap of her purse tightly and breathed in sharply as Genma's Life Points dropped from 8 to 6, he was planning something huge with that spell as he drew another card dropping his Life again from 6 to 4.

"Cast Rise and Fall of Dragons!" This caused Genma's Gauge to shoot up from 2 to a whopping 7 in an instant.

"Unbelievable!" Okara gasped, drawing her hands up to her mouth, but nothing could have prepared her for what was about to come.

"BUDDY CALL! MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPORER DUEL SIEGER!" Genma bellowed as the arena filled with an intense pillar of hot yellow light, Okara clung onto the railing for dear life as great blasts of gale force winds almost blew her off her feet. Her scarf and long hair being whipped around her face, squeezing her eyes shut to block out the brightness.

"Great Scott, how many jigawatts is that?!" Paruko exclaimed as a powerful deep roar filled the air. With some crafty card play Duel Sieger is called out in the first round and Genma recovers 1 Life Point in the process."

When Okara was able to see again she looked up in terrified awe at the beast of fiery crimson that now hovered on four great wings before her. The childhood hero of their story book, with eyes a blaze of intense golden flame. Its head crowned with a mane of glistening horns as the aura of incredible power flowed from within it, armed with razor edged yellow talons that ensured their owner would be the last thing the dragon's foes ever saw. Such an incredible twist of fate as it was that a being once so admired by her best friend was now his most powerful ally, never in all her life did she believe she would ever witness a sight such as this.

"...His Excellency." Okara said under her breath but was left little time to reminisce as Genma commanded the great creature to attack.

"SIEGER, GO DEVOR GOEMON! SIEGER TORNADO!"

Sieger lunged forward like a tiger towards its doomed prey and shredded the hapless ninja with one swipe, causing the monster to burst into countless glowing orange shards. Gasping, Okara covered her eyes as Genma then ordered the Dragon Lord to then fall upon Zanya, blades of wind slicing the air as his Life Points dropped dramatically.

"Zanya really needs a new strategy or he won't last long against too many more assaults!" Paruko cried.

"Heh heh, I've won tons of matches with the odds stacked against me." Zanya chuckled calmly as the smoke around him cleared. "Now comes the real test."

Okara was very impressed with this Zanya to say the least, how he stayed so calm under seemingly insurmountable pressure. She watched with intrigue as he called a warrior named Electron Ninja Shiden to his left position, and using its Cyber Analyze enabled him to draw two more cards. Next, Zanya Buddy Called his silent companion Nanomachine Ninja Tsukikage to the centre, the warrior vanished from behind him at impossible speed only to appear centre stage in the blink of an eye.

"Final Phase, Lethal Formation!"

"About time, Zanya's speciality!" Paruko shouted with renewed enthusiasm. "Even with Duel Sieger on the field, if Genma's Life Points are less than 3, one blow could give Zanya another of his turn-around victories!"

"You're up again old friend, go attack Shiden!" Genma said after his Charge and Draw, Sieger growled as with a vicious swipe of his claws reduced the unfortunate monster to splinters. Not even Tuskikage with his great speed and agility was able to avoid a similar fate, swatted out of the air as if he were little more than some irksome gadfly as Okara's attention once again shifted to Genma.

"Gen... This is not like you." She said softly as she pulled her scarf closer around her shoulders, the anxiety welling up inside her was growing stronger by the passing minute. Overhearing an exchange above her head how Zanya's Lethal Formation failed due to lack of Gauge told of just how much trouble he was in and didn't help how she was feeling in the slightest.

"Those who control the Gauge, looks like they do control the fight. Looks like I win again!" Genma said darkly as an intense ball of flame appeared in his hand.

"GEN NO!" Okara gasped as her eyes widened in shock.

"Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage!" The Seifukai shouted as he cast his powerful Impact spell, Okara winced and looked away as Zanya cried out. The fireball hitting him with a deafening crash sending a pillar of flame high into the air.

"See that? Our reigning champ just took 4 life points off of Zanya!" Paruko shouted.

"No offence but you've hardly improved since last year, you're still relying on those ninja tricks. Where's your will to go all out? Don't be a coward, push yourself to test your limits! You can't achieve anything of worth without taking some risks." Genma said sternly.

"I am not a coward!" Zanya angrily shot back, then charged and drew another card "I wouldn't have done this last year Genma, I equip Ninja Blade Kurogachi!" Equipping himself with a powerful sword that strongly resembled a laser chainsaw.

"I call to the right Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura!" In a flurry of orange flames a cackling black 6-armed monster appeared, holding an equally sharp and deadly samurai weapon in each limb. "I activate Asura's ability by giving up 1 Life Point and my entire hand!" Shouted Zanya as he reduced his Life Points from 5 to 4.

"Ninja Arts Asura's Blast!" On Zanya's command Asura called forth a burning pillar of raw energy and removed the dragon's final defence, Sieger in a blaze of green light returned to the field with a defiant roar.

"Your precious Sieger is out of Souls!" The young Buddy Fighter leapt to the centre stage ready to fight by the side of his powerful Size 3 monster. "Asura, let's get'em!"

"Link Up!" Asura said in its raspy, mechanical voice, drawing the Dragon Lord's attention as his Fighter delivered the final blow.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE MY KUROGACHI!" Zanya shouted as with a powerful slash sliced Duel Sieger clean in half through his waist, destroying him in an instant.

"How is this even possible?" Paruko exclaimed in utter astonishment, as the crowd exploded with enthusiastic cheers. Outwardly the young ninja maintained his usual refined air but inside his heart swelled with pride. "Dragon Emperor Duel Sieger has been defeated and with Life link Genma will lose all 5 of his remaining Life Points! Zanya has done it, he has dethroned the reigning champion!"

"This is far from over." Okara said with an anxious look on her face as Genma's Life Points drained away, her instincts telling her the worst was yet to come.

"Huh?" Zanya asked in confusion at the very moment his opponent's Life Points hit 0 they began to shine with a powerful otherworldly glow. "What's going on, what is that light?"

"CALL DUEL SIEGER ENHANCED FORM!"

"Give me a break!" Zanya said, shielding his eyes from the intensifying illumination.

"I CALL THE DRAGON LORD MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPORER DUEL SIEGER SPARTAND!"

Once again, the arena was flooded with impossibly bright golden light and raging winds that heralded the arrival of the Blazing Lord of Warrior Arts, now in his second more powerful form. Staring down at his target as if Zanya were nothing more than an insect waiting to be squashed, eyes burning like twin suns as his crimson body simmered with an intense orange aura.

"Once Duel Sieger is defeated I can call him from the hand, once he appears the Life link is cancelled and my Life Points return. I told you Duel Sieger is supreme, did you actuality think you had defeated him? Ha!"

Okara trembled, backing away from the railing and the behemoth that hovered before her, not knowing how much more of this she could watch. Her heart was beating so hard as she watched her best friend in total disbelief, her eyes staring to water as she then turned her attention to Zanya who looked as scared as she was feeling right now. Okara felt very sorry for him, having tried so hard to accomplish his goal only to fall so short and powerless to stop the fate that now awaited him.

"I failed... Again..." Zanya said in despair, the victory he thought he had claimed was once again far beyond his reach.

"Before we go any further listen up Zanya, I may have been a little too harsh on you earlier. You have improved a bit since our match last year but not nearly enough to defeat me."

Like the eye of a hurricane an eerie calm fell over the stadium, the audience were on the edges of their seats as Genma began to speak, heralding the coming of the eye wall and the fury well on its way.

"The sun's power is limitless, its presence lights the way for all living things. A leader is a ray of hope in the darkness like the sun itself, you fade in comparison. A true leader has the ability to help others see their paths, how can you expect to lead when you're still figuring yours out? You can't show people the truth if you yourself are blind, this truth is also like the sun. You can shut it out for a while but with time it will make itself known, nothing can stop it from returning. Just think of the Greek legend of Icarus; over confident he dared to challenge the sun's power and recklessly flew too close to it, like him you will be brought down to earth. YOUR TIME HAS COME!

"ETERNAL SPARTAND, ATTACK THE FIGHTER!"

"NO GENMA PLEASE STOP! HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" Okara shouted in anguish, her voice drowned out by the thunderous quake brought on by Spartand as he bore down on his victim with all of his unstoppable might.

"He still has one Life Point remaining... Finish him off."

Okara was long gone before the second impact hit, running down the hall and almost tripping as she burst through the front doors and out into the practice lot until she reached one of the trees on the right hand side. Panting hard, she slumped down behind it and put her face in her hands, every fibre of her being was telling her to just leave Aibo. Leave and forget this whole thing ever happened but, she just couldn't bring herself to. Gripping the charm that hung from her choker Okara let out as long pained sigh, dangerously close to crying as a wave of guilt washed over her like an ocean current.

"Oh Gen... What have I done to you?" She asked in a shaking whisper.

* * *

"Sir, an excellent fight." Doai said, standing at attention with two other members of the Seifukai as Genma entered the Buddy Pit control room. "As always the power of the Koryukien is unmatched."

"Indeed, which is why I want you to deliver a message to Gao Mikado to withdraw from the match." Genma told him, this didn't surprise Doai in the slightest. Spartand's brutal attacks were beyond the skills of a junior fighter as Kisaragi learned the hard way, forfeiting the battle would most definitely be in Gao's best interests.

"As you wish, Master Genma." Doai nodded before a thought hit him. "That reminds me, there was a woman asking for you, sir. She said her name was Kari and you would recognize it."

_Kari... Kari! She's here? No it can't be!_

"What did she look like?" Genma asked, Doai taking a moment to remember before describing the girl's appearance. His eyes looking away for a split second in frustration as nothing his second in command was saying were ringing any bells.

"She was also wearing a black choker around her neck... Hm, with a charm on it in the shape of a white cat holding a black rose in one paw and wearing a black top hat." Doai finished.

That got a definite reaction even though it wasn't obvious, Doai had known Genma for a long time and could pick up on subtle cues that others would miss. That woman had been telling the truth after all.

"Should I send our men to go look for her?" The deputy leader asked after a short period of silence.

"No, I'll handle this myself. Where did you meet her?"

"Just outside in the front of the building just before you fought President Shido, sir. She might still be out there right now." Doai answered.

After dismissing them Genma quickly left the control room and headed for the main exit, his mind already a storm of different emotions. Both hopeful and apprehensive, over the time they had been apart they had the internet, letters and phone calls to keep in touch but it just never felt the same. Then contact dropped all together as they both entered into their later school years, leaving him confused and broken-hearted to carry on wondering what ever became of his friend.

Stepping outside into the bright sunlight of the clear afternoon, the Seifukai leader started down the stairs as spectators in drifts and drabs began to file out of the stadium around him. His eyes scanning the open practice lot for any sign of the young woman who matched Doai's description, the lot was filling with students chatting excitedly amongst themselves but still he did not find what he was looking for. Uncertainty started to creep into his mind, maybe he had just missed her? Had she already left? Then just off to his left in between the tree and the small bleacher a soft bit of lavender fluttered into view from behind the tree trunk; giving in to curiosity, Genma walked towards it and looked around the massive plant to see a young woman leaning against it with her arms folded loosely in front of her stomach.

"Excuse me... Miss?" Genma asked with a gentle clearing of his throat so as not to startle her.

The woman looked up at the sound of his voice, her golden brown eyes meeting his as with a soft gasp took a quick step back from him, a ray of sunlight filtering through the leaves landing on the cat charm that dangled from her choker, causing it to glitter brightly. That cat with its body of carved moonstone, the rose it held and top hat of deep onyx. Just the sight of it brought a flood of memories rushing back to him causing his eyes to water a little, not all of them happy ones.

"Kari? Is that really you?" He asked her.

"It's been a long time Gen, far too long." Okara said, nervously, pushing her glasses up her nose having a difficult time keeping eye contact with him. This did not go unnoticed as Genma took a step closer causing her to take a step back, this sent a sharp ache through his chest. Was she... Scared of him?

"Kari, what's wrong?" Genma asked her.

"Genma, I would like to talk with you privately about this if you wouldn't mind." Okara said quietly. "Come with me."

* * *

The pair entered the small one bedroom suite on the top floor of the Ammy Inn, as Okara then turned and locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed, undoing her scarf from around her shoulders she then set it on the bed.

"Are you okay Kari?" Genma asked her with concern. "Please tell me."

"I saw your Buddy Fight today Gen, you were way too harsh on that Zanya kid." Okara said still not looking at him directly. "He was doing his best, don't you think you could have been a little easier on him?"

"Kari, sometimes you need to be harsh to be hel-" Genma began but Okara cut him off.

"By ordering His Excellency to beat that poor boy's face into the ground?!" She countered, more from fear and confusion than anger. "Yes I'm sure that helped him a whole lot! Did it not occur to you how badly you could have hurt him?"

"I'm sorry Kari, I..." Her outburst was not born from ignorance of the game but as a response born from the content of her character, just as Genma had always remembered about her. Okara's compassionate nature and sympathy for all those who suffered is what made her come to the defence of his biggest rival.

"You're sorry? I think you should be saying that to him, not to me." Okara's eyes suddenly dropped as she quickly turned from Genma, rubbing her left arm uneasily. "I'm sorry Gen... Heh, who am I to talk? All this coming from someone who can't even keep her promises."

"Kari." Genma frowned. "What happened 5 years ago was out of your control, none of it was your fault!"

Okara shivered as the past was starting to creep back into the forefront of her mind, the guilt she had carried for so long ruining what was supposed to be a joyful reunion. A reunion that was not at all turning out like either of them had hoped it would, as a tear slowly started to make its way down her cheek. Genma walked up close to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly she turned around to face him.

"Kari, look at me." He said softly, his voice low and gentle as he placed a hand on the side of her face. Okara lifted her eyes to meet his, Genma wiping away her tear with his thumb as carefully as if stroking a butterfly.

"I don't blame you for what happened all those years ago, I never did." Genma said as he then lightly brushed some of her strawberry blonde bangs out of the way. "I don't want you blaming yourself for it either."

Okara then wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face against his chest, her smaller body still trembling.

"Kari... I'm sorry if what you saw upset or scared you in anyway." Genma said gently as he ran his fingers softly through her hair. "I want you to know that I would never hurt you Kari, ever." Hugging her body against his as he soothingly rubbed her back, the Seifukai could tolerate many things but being feared by the one he cared for so deeply would have torn his heart in half.

"I've missed you so much Gen." Okara sniffled still gripping his uniform.

"I missed you too Kari and if there's anything I can do for you..."

"You already are Gen." She said quietly. "Just hold me.''


End file.
